1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data processing method of an optical disk, and more particularly to a data processing method of a virtual optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the continuous advance of technology, users' demand for multimedia is much higher than before. In addition to pursuing an excellent sound quality, having the same good video and audio quality in any environment is also a widely-needed demand.
Taking an automobile as an example, no matter what rank or brand a car is, the automobile audio is always an attractive focus in commercial advertisement. Some automobile types are even equipped with a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) monitor to play VCD or DVD movies, so as to create and achieve the best performance of the sight and sound sensation atmosphere. Compact disks are still the main storage media for video and audio presently, including music CDs, VCD, or DVD, etc., which are all presented in the form of disks. Therefore, despite the equipment of the radio and the Tape Player in the automobile audio system, the radio and the Tape Player play a subordinate role in the audio system due to less use relatively. Comparatively, an optical disk drive plays an important role in the audio system.
The current optical disk player system can be classified into about two categories: a single-disk type and a multi-disk type. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional single-disk type of the optical disk system is shown. The single-disk type of the optical disk system includes at least a sound host 110, a speaker 130, and a display unit 140. The speaker 130 is an audio output device, with four sound modes or six sound modes for example. The display unit 140 is for indicating a current state of the sound host 110. When an optical disk is put into the sound host 110, function keys on the panel board are provided to control the playing of the optical disk. Further, when a different function key is pressed, that is to say, a corresponding play signal PS according to the function key is inputted to the sound host 110, so that the sound host 110 can execute a designated action according to the play signal PS. Despite somewhat different compositions according to different design concept, generally speaking, the play signals PS often include a Play/Pause signal, a Next Track signal, a Previous Track signal, a Fast Forward signal, a Rewind signal, an Eject signal, and a Mute signal, etc, which fully facilitate the control and benefit users.
Sequentially, referring to FIG. 2, a conventional multi-disk type of the optical disk system is shown. This multi-disk type of the optical disk system can choose to play the contents of multi-disks such as six disks. The current method is to equip a multi-disk optical disk changer 220 in the back boot of an automobile. When a sound host 210 receives a change-disk signal CHD, a corresponding control signal Ctrl according to the change disk signal is thus inputted to the multi-disk optical disk changer 220, so as to choose a specific disk to play accordingly. Certainly the function of the control signal Ctrl is not limited thereto. After a play signal PS is inputted to the sound host 210, the sound host 210 generates a proper control signal Ctrl correspondingly according to the different type of the play signal PS, so that image and audio data AD of the chosen disk in the multi-disk optical disk changer 220 is read. And then a speaker 230 is used for emanating sound. Also, a display unit 240 shows a current playing state, so that the user can be clear at a glance.
Referring to FIG. 3, a flow chart of a conventional data processing method of an optical disk is shown. When the optical disk drive is playing an optical disk, firstly a pre-processing procedure 310 is executed to acquire information according to a parameter of the optical disk, and also to proceed to a seek-target action, so as to make a preparation before the track plays (step 310). After the pre-processing procedure 310 is executed, the optical disk drive executes a play-processing procedure 330 to play selected tracks according to settings of the optical disk, such as play in order or play at random etc., or to play the designated track according to the user's desire (step 330). Sequentially the optical disk drive determines whether a play state is changed or not (step 350), such as a change-track state, an end-of-track state, a change-disk state, or an end-of-disk state, etc. If the play state is changed, an idle determining (step 370) or the pre-processing 310 is executed accordingly. Next, if the result of the idle determining 370 is True, the change state processing 350 is executed. On the other hand, if the result of the idle determining 370 is False, the play processing 330 is thus then executed again.
As we all know, due to the inconvenience of changing optical disks in the single-disk system, the optical disk system, which provides the function of automatically changing multiple optical disks, comes with the tide of fashion. However, despite the conventional multi-disk optical disk system features the convenience of changing disks, by virtue of the mechanical structure of the changer mechanism, a shaking of the car when driving decreases reliability of changing disks. If the car shaking happens frequently, it may even cause damage to machine parts of the changer, and also may cause a huge loss of money for the user. Therefore, how to overcome the problems mentioned above and also how to provide a better and stable optical disk system becomes a crucial task to be dealt with.